kimetsu_no_yaibafandomcom-20200222-history
Aoi Kanzaki
アオイ|Kanzaki Aoi}} is a Demon Slayer, though she works as a helper at the Butterfly Estate rather than taking to the front lines. Appearance Aoi has deep blue eyes that fade to a lighter blue at the bottom, along with white pupils, straight black hair with a parted fringe, and twintails. She wears two blue butterfly clips to keep her twintails in place. As Aoi is a Demon Slayer, she wears the standard uniform with the addition of a white nurse dress on top of it. Her uniform is tinted slightly blue. She is often seen with a frown. Personality As she trained Tanjiro Kamado, Zenitsu Agatsuma, and Inosuke Hashibira, Aoi is very tough on them, often pushing them to their limits. She has a firm personality, unlike her colleagues at the Butterfly Estate. Aoi's personality is somewhat similar to that of the young Shinobu Kocho, volatile and open. She often appears angry, generally displaying how she feels very clearly. However, she does occasionally express more tender emotions such as declaring her enjoyment of the time spent with the trio when they were at the estate,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 7 looking openly surprised at Tanjiro's reassurance towards her,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 8-9 and bursting into tears when discussing Inosuke's serious injuries.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 100, Page 8 Despite her somewhat gruff demeanor, she is internally kind and caring, doing her best to help the hunters that come to the estate. History At some point, Aoi's family was killed by Demons. As a result, she was taken in by the Butterfly Estate, where she received breath training.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 143, Page 6 Aoi managed to survive the Final Selection, though she claims that it was through pure luck. She was too afraid to go in to battle despite passing the Final Selection and as a result, decided to work at the Butterfly Estate instead. She seems to undervalue her own work, claiming that she isn't doing much compared to full fledged hunters.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 53, Page 8 Although she cannot fight, she is well versed in medical knowledge and was presumably taught by Shinobu. She helps with the upkeep of the estate and cares for injured hunters. Synopsis Functional Recovery Training Arc Aoi first meets Tanjiro when she discovers him and the Kakushi talking to Kanao Tsuyuri in the garden. She brings them inside to the recovery beds, displaying clear frustration at the injured Zenitsu's constant wailing.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 10-11 She provides care for the trio throughout their stay. During the training portion of their recovery, she explains the general ways they will be trained, including massage, reflex training, and tag games. Aoi and Kanao both play the reflex and tag games.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 4-5 Aoi is quickly beaten by Zenitsu, who refuses to splash the medicinal water on her. She is still displeased with him, as she had heard his rant about how wonderful it would be to train with girls, since he gets to touch them. He also beats her in tag, but she punches him when he gets too touchy. Aoi is also beaten by Inosuke in the games, and later by Tanjiro. She becomes annoyed when Inosuke and Zenitsu stop coming to training. When the trio depart, she tells Tanjiro that she enjoyed sharing her time with him, and wishes him good luck. Tanjiro responds by thanking her for taking care of him, but she deflects this by saying it wasn't much since she can't fight like others. Tanjiro tells her that being unable to fight has nothing to do with it and that since she helped him, he'll carry her feelings into battle as well. Aoi seems surprised by this response, but not unhappy with it. Demon Train Arc Aoi once again helps care for the injuries of the trio following their fight on the train. Entertainment District Arc Aoi and Naho Takada are both picked up by Tengen Uzui, who wants them to help infiltrate the Red Light District. Kanao Tsuyuri attempts to stop the Pillar from taking the two girls away, but having trouble with her own lack of resolve, she does not say anything to stop him.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 5-7 Tanjiro interrupts the commotion and asks Tengen to release the girls, to which Tengen responds that he needed a female Demon Slayer for his mission and had planned on taking Aoi and Naho. When one of the younger girls explains that Naho was not a Demon Slayer, Tengen drops her and instead plans on only bringing Aoi. Aoi appears distressed and upset when Tengen commented that even if she wasn't useful, she was still a member of the corps. Tanjiro, Inosuke, and Zenitsu eventually volunteer to go in Aoi's place, releasing her.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 70, Pages 15-17 Abilities and Powers * '''Medical knowledge: '''After training under Shinobu Kocho, Aoi is able to concoct most of the more simple medicines. * '''Above Average Strength: '''While Aoi is weaker than most of her fellow Demon Slayers, she is stronger than the average person, having gone through training under Shinobu and passing the Final Selection. Relationships Tanjiro Kamado Aoi and Tanjiro seem to have formed a friendship. Tanjiro respects Aoi for her help and care while he, Inosuke, and Zenitsu resided at the estate. He also thanks her for her work and assistance, which she seems to appreciate. He intervenes for her when she was being kidnapped by Tengen, and defends her when Tengen says she isn't useful by saying that everyone has their own circumstances. When Tanjiro leaves the Butterfly Estate, Aoi says she enjoyed their time together. Kanao Tsuyuri How close they are is somewhat uncertain, but the two get along and seem to have a somewhat sisterly relationship. Kanao attempts to stop Tengen from taking Aoi with him at a time when it was highly unusual for Kanao to make her own decisions or go against her orders. As seen in the novel, Aoi previously thought of Kanao as difficult to deal with, since she never showed her own emotions. She also felt inferior to Kanao, since Kanao could fight demons and Aoi could not. However, once Kanao starts to open up and make her own decisions, Aoi and her begin to grow closer. Shinobu Kocho Shinobu is Aoi's mentor in the field of medicine and likely oversaw some or all of her demon hunter training as well. Aoi thinks highly of Shinobu, like all the other butterfly girls. Shinobu cares for Aoi and feels sympathy for how her family was killed by demons. She also seems to feel some anger on Aoi's behalf, remarking that none of the butterfly girl's families would have been killed if it weren't for demons during her fight with Doma. Trivia Quotes Navigation ru:Аой Канзаки Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Slayers